Love at Sea
by Frisbee
Summary: Kagome's going to learn that not all fantasies remain fantasies, when her dream of something exciting happening in her life comes true. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

The sounds of the sea lapping at the edge of the sand had always captivated her. The smell of salt and the wind blowing through her hair was her refuge. Kagome sighed and with half closed eyes looked out over the ocean. '_I can not believe I have to go through with this_.' Kagome sighed at her dismal thoughts. '_I don't want to marry this prince, especially since I have yet to meet him_." Kagome thought back to what her father had told her what her duty, and was not pleased. "I've never even heard of this guy…", sighing again she forced her concentration on the peaceful surroundings.

The sun setting over the horizon of the ocean and reflecting a long orange glow on the surface of the water never ceased to amaze her of the beauty of her home here next to the sea. Being of royal family and with the role or a princess was always stressful and she had to get away from it all. Coming down from her vast estate located on the cliff above the ocean to the sandy beach was a relief to her stressed mind. '_I wonder if I'll see any aquatic life around today_.'

Kagome love to watch the dolphins at play. Dolphins were beautiful creatures that swam through the water like silk flows over your hand playing, jumping and voicing to one another in their mystic voices. Sometimes Kagome would come and swim, of course, if her father or mother ever found out, she would listen to the 'that's not lady-like lecture'.

Kagome also loved to come down to the ocean for other reasons as well. From the maids that helped raise her, Kagome had heard fantastical tales of men and women who lived in the ocean. Mermaids and mermen were what they were called. They have the upper body of a human and the lower body resembling a long tail fin. Kagome had heard from some of the maids that there had been wanderers who have seen these creatures from afar. The tales spoke how these merpeople had beautiful voices that could enchant humans and lure them into the ocean. What happened to these victims was never sure though many came up with there own conclusions.

Some said that merpeople hated humans and lured them into the ocean to drown them. Then there were some that said that they used their magic to transform humans into sea creatures whom then became pets of some sorts. Kagome had no idea, but she came down to the shore in hopes of seeing one. The idea of something out of the norm was entrancing in its own way. Everyday life was boring here, having everything yet never having anything to do.

Of course, there were those that would be envious of her and call her spoiled. Saying she had no idea of how good she did have it and that she should enjoy what she had. But Kagome didn't look at it that way. '_No kind of life is ever perfect._'

With the sun sinking down further, the wind that was once a relief from the scorching heat of the sun, was now very cool and she would need to head back soon with the little light left to see the path.

Kagome stood up and was about to head back to her home, but decided to walk to the edge of the shore. Looking out at the sky along the horizon, she saw that it had changed to a dazzling mixture of pinks, blues and oranges. Crouching down and letting the water lap at her hand, she looked at the glistening sand beneath her. Running her fingers through the soggy sand she felt a hard, rough object buried in there. She pulled it out and washed it off in the water.

It was an oval shell about a inch long, the top was a spiral cone shape and by the opening of the shell, one could tell the shell was thin. It was a glossy white shell covered in a zigzag pattern of dark red crossings. "Wow…" Kagome held up the shell to what little light was left. '_This is definitely not your average shell_.' Kagome gave one final look out at the ocean and was surprised by a splash of water rising into the air.

'_Whoa, that was weird, the water's calm, so it must have been a pretty big fish,' _Kagome also let her fantasies run through her head, _'or it could have been a... yeah right Kagome, like something that interesting would happen around you.' _

Turning around she headed back up the path to her home, still clutching the rare shell in her hand. She never knew that someone was watching her make her way away from the waters edge with passive eyes that glowed with the reflection of the fading light.

Kagome made her way back up to the giant fortress that was her home. Passing the huge entrance gates and giving a smile and a nod of acknowledgement to the guards, she made her way around the perimeter of the castle to a servant's door. Opening the door she was hit by a blast of warm air and the smell of a delicious aroma of a mix of roasted meat and fresh backed bread.

Giving greetings to all the cooks and maids and receiving greetings in return, she made her way back up to her room. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out a one of the small drawers and putting the shell in the back and shutting it, she then walked to an adjoining bathroom to see that a warm bath had already been prepared.

Undressing and slipping into the warm liquid that smelled faintly of lavender, she rested against the side and her idle mind decided to think about her sudden engagement. The Prince Hojou she was supposed to wed because it was her duty as future queen. _'But I'm not ready to deal with something like this,'_ closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she tried her best to forget these troublesome thoughts and finished her bath.

The rest of the night flew by in a flash. Kagome sat at dinner not paying attention to the conversations of her mother and father and any of the guests they had over so often. She found herself in her room sitting in front of her mirror brushing her black, wavy hair. She stared at her unusual blue-grey eyes. Sighing again she decided that it was time to turn in and hope that tomorrow would be a more cheerful day.

A/N: don't know if anyone has a story like this, but this is all purely from my head. The shell I'm talking about in this chapter is called the Glory of the Sea. Tell me how this chapter turned out and if it needs fixing any where. So I hope you liked it and I hope you review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha

The sun's bright, golden rays shone down on the land, illuminating the castle and reflecting off the water's surface. People were hustling along the dirt streets of the village that was overlooked by the castle. Villagers were selling and buying goods along the street. It was an average day.

The castle, though, was anything but average. Maids and servants were rushing from room to room cleaning up every speck of dust. Cooks were already beginning to cook the finest and freshest food in store. The royal family was preparing for the sudden visit the Ueda royal family.

This is the family Prince Hojou belonged to. "No. Set that vase over here." Queen Higurashi instructed to the servants rearranging the entrance hallway. "I said put that vase over here, can not you people comprehend the meaning of 'here' and 'there'?" Queen Higurashi sighed and left one of her helpers to finish instructing the servants.

Queen Higurashi started toward her daughter's room. Opening the door, she peered inside and saw Kagome looking out the window and over the sea. "Why are you not dressed yet?" Kagome looked behind her startled. "Oh, I guess I just lost track of time." Kagome turned back around to look outside.

"You know that you have no other choice, do not you?" Queen Higurashi softly stepped forward to stand behind her eldest child. "You will find that it is not so hard to handle after a while." Kagome was not eased by her mother's claim. She decided to humor her mother anyway, "I know mom."

"Well then, you should get dressed and get out and enjoy the day," her mother enthused. That brought a smile to Kagome's face. Her mother always seemed to be able to pull off a good mood change. "I think I will, and maybe go down by the shore," Kagome stood up and stretched and watched her mother retreat from her room. Kagome's ladies-in-waiting came in soon and helped Kagome into her dress.

Kagome grabbed the shell she had found last night. She made her way from her room to the kitchen and out the servant door and down the path. Kagome walked along the shoreline and found a decent sized boulder to sit on. Breathing in the air as the breeze blew through her hair, she stared out over the water's surface. This seemed to become her daily ritual. No one would bother her.

"Ah, it's so nice out," Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the sky. Inhaling and exhaling, she looked back out to sea and saw something suddenly dive under the water. Kagome gasped and jumped up. "Oh, wow, what was that, it was pretty big," Kagome walked to the borderline of the soggy and dry sand. "Was it a dolphin, but why would it be this close to shore?"

Kagome took off her sandals and walked into the water, only going ankle deep, while holding up her dress. "The water feels good, just the right temperature." Kagome scanned the water, hoping to see whatever animal it was surface again. Waiting for what seemed like forever, Kagome finally turned and headed back to her boulder.

Unfortunately a strong wave came up and hit the back of her legs hard. "Whoa!" Kagome tried to keep balance, but couldn't and fell forwards into the water. "Oh no, now I have to go change," Kagome sighed miserably and started to stand when another wave came along and rammed into her back. "Okay, now this is ridiculous!" Kagome fell forward again and was pulled back a little into the water.

"Wait a minute, the water wasn't this high just a while ago, this is impossible," Kagome kept trying to stand up and each time kept getting hit by waves and pulled farther back out into the ocean. "HELP!" Kagome tried to swim back to the shore, but her dress was weighing her down. _'I'm going to die, I'm going to drown out here and someone will find my body washed up on shore,'_ "NO, I don't want to die!" Kagome screamed.

Kicking and waving her arms and legs and not getting anywhere, was tiring her out quickly. Kagome's bare foot kicked something that was solid, slick maybe slimy feeling. _'OH NO, A SHARK!'_ Breathing hard, Kagome started struggling harder and didn't notice that she was being supported.

"Relax, would ya," came a voice behind her.

A/N: Here's the next chapter, not long, but I have finals to study for and I unfortunately must come back to reality and away from fantasy, hope you enjoy and review.


End file.
